violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I’m Shadow’s mother, and my son isn’t who you think he is!
This is a spin-off to this. So I’ve been hearing a lot about my son Shadow, and how he’s been killing people to protect Addison and Andrew. Well I am his mother, Night, and I need to let you know that he wasn’t like this! I gave birth to him in a place the humans call Michigan. His father was Dusk, and he left me before he was born. He already had 12,000 sons and 12,000 daughters to take care of, and he didn’t want to take care of another one! What an idiot he is! He just abandoned me and his newborn son just so he can enclose the sun when it sets! So here am I, doing everything I can to protect Shadow. His infant years were okay, but when he turned to a toddler, he started acting... “strange”. By that, I mean he was beginning to be quiet and shy. There were also a lot of dead birds and mice in the area. And my son is sometimes covered in their blood. Eventually, I took him to Monster Preschool of Michigan, where he can learn to be with other monsters. He was actually doing pretty good, but one day, it was lunchtime, and one of his friends were eating human remains. Shadow was so disgusted, he shredded the meat and fought the kid! He was suspended immediately, and I was furious at him! Why would he do such a thing? I’ve enrolled him in many other monster preschools, and he always got kicked out for the same thing: assaulting his friends over human remains! I’ve tried to teach him that it was normal for monsters to eat humans, but he didn’t care. He said that no human should be killed for food. How ridiculous was that? Eventually, I had no choice but to move to this place called Pennsylvania, because he was no longer allowed in Michigan schools. So I had to train him to tolerate human meat. It took a while, but he eventually started to tolerate it, and he was allowed back to school. So things by that point were good, right? WRONG. He started to hang out with friends that were gang members! We were in Philadelphia at that time, and the particular area we lived in was notorious for crime. Concerned, I went to spy on him. I followed him to an abandoned church, where he and his buddies were exchanging something for cash. Upon a closer look, it was marijuana. I can not believe him! I warned him about that drug! We monsters do not like drugs like marijuana because it is bad for our health. Plus, it was illegal for recreational use in Pennsylvania, so for him to trade it in for cash was wrong! I knew he was gonna be in big trouble when he got home, so I zoomed back home and waited on the front steps for him to come. When he arrived, he was confused. “Mom, why are you on the front steps? It’s cold outside!” He said. “And why were you exchanging the marijuana for cash?!” I responded. “Oh shi- mom I’m sorry, but I needed the money!” He defended. “THAT IS NO EXCUSE!!! YOU COULD BE ARRESTED FOR THIS!!!” I snapped. I then dragged him inside and beated him with a belt out of anger. He was crying hysterically and ran to his room when I was done. He didn’t talk to me for the next few days. It was mostly from the beating I gave him, and I knew he needed some space to recover. So I let him do his own thing. One night, I heard my car starting up. Scared, I grabbed my gun and ran outside, only to find that the car was speeding away. I was terrified, and I called on Shadow. That’s when I realized he wasn’t in the house. I panicked. He ran away! Why would he? Over a beating?! I reported the car stolen and hoped that the local police would find my car and eventually my son, but they didn’t. Apparently, the car wasn’t even registered, so they couldn’t track him down. And here we are today. I just found out that he was posting his account on his post life in the Violette1st Fanon Wiki (I also read some of the fanfics on this wiki, and a lot of are bad!). He doesn’t seem to have any recollection of his previous life, and I’m sure he doesn’t like to talk about it. He also hasn’t updated in a while, and I’m really worried something bad happened to him. Shadow, if you’re reading this, then I’m sorry I beated you. I was just mad about the marijuana and all, and I care about you. Please come back to Philadelphia. My life is getting worse and worse, and I’m losing more and more hope than ever. And if you live in Pennsylvania, please find my son, and return him to me. I want him back... I miss mommy’s baby boy... Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta